


Thin Pink Line

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angsty Stanley Uris, Celebrations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Graduation, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of daddy kink but no actual daddy kink, stan has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: On the morning of his graduation from grad school, Patty tells Stan his life is going to change in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Thin Pink Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



Stanley Uris stood in his kitchen sipping on a cup of tea as he stared out his kitchen window. The sun was coming up and he was still tired but today was a Big Day. Today he was graduating with his Masters in Ornithology. After two years and countless all nighters, it was finally over. Stan took another sip of his tea.

In the front room, Mike Hanlon was snoring softly on the couch. His husband, Bill, was coming later that day. He’d had some sort of deadline and had to catch a later flight. Eddie and Richie were in the guest room. They’d all come to stay with him not wanting to miss the big moment. Bev and Ben lived closer and would meet them at the ceremony. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He finished his tea and made two more cups, one for him and one for his wife, Patty.

He knew he would never have been able to do this without her. She’d taken such good care of him, talked him out of countless nights when he threatened to quit. When the tea was ready, he went into his bedroom where Patty slept. He sat down next to her and set his cup of tea down before gently shaking Patty’s shoulder. She groaned a little and turned to face him, a little confused at first and then smiled widely up at him.

“Hey, Stanny,” she said.

“I made you tea,” Stan said holding out the cup. Patty shifted and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning.

“Thank you, baby,” she said and took the cup. “Are the others up yet?” She blew on her tea and took a sip. Stan snorted a little as he settled next to her and picked up his mug.

“No way Richie is going to willingly get up before noon, but Eddie will wake him up with plenty of time. Mike will probably get up soon,” Stan said. Patty sighed.

“Are we going out for breakfast?” She asked. “I don’t much feel like cooking. Or cleaning.”

“Sure,” Stan said. “IHOP?”

“If that’s what you want,” Patty said, smirking a little. They both loved IHOP. Stan nodded and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

“I love you so much,” Stan said. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love you, too,” Patty said. “I’m so proud of you.” She kissed his cheek. They sat there in silence for several minutes. After a bit, they heard someone use the bathroom. Stan blinked sleepily at his wife.

“We should get up soon,” Stan said. The ceremony was at one, but he was supposed to be there by twelve.

“We should,” Patty agreed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Before we get up, I want to give you your graduation present early.” She set her cup down on her bedside table and got up. She pulled out a small box wrapped in polka dotted paper and a yellow bow. Stan smiled up at her as he took the package and set his cup down. Patty sat on her knees watching him. He undid the bow and ripped the paper. He opened the box and looked down at a little plastic stick.

“What?” He asked and picked it up. He flipped it over and read the words next to a tiny window. _Pregnant_ and _Not Pregnant_. Next to the word _Pregnant_ was a thin pink line. “You’re pregnant!” He yelled loudly. Patty laughed. “Oh my gawd, that’s so great!” He pulled her close kissing her. “This is…” His chest tightened for a moment but then it passed. “This is incredible.” He kissed her again.

“I love you, Stan,” Patty said. Stan got up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I love you, too,” Stan said looking down at the stick. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He was going to be a dad.

_He was going to be a dad._

He took another deep breath and looked up at his wife, a huge smile across his face.

“When are we telling the others?” Stan asked. “Is there some sort of waiting- Do we have to wait?” He thought he’d read somewhere that most people waited, but he didn’t think he could, especially not with all of his friends there.

“We can tell your friends,” Patty said as she watched him begin to pace.

“Have you thought about names?” Stan asked. “How long do you think it will take for Richie to suggest we name our kid after him?” He paused. “Have you been to the doctor yet?”

“We can talk names later,” Patty said. “And I bet Richie suggests it as soon as we tell him I’m pregnant.” Stan couldn’t stop grinning at her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

“Have you been to the doctor yet?” He asked again.

“I wanted to wait for you,” she said. “The past two weeks have been torture, but I didn’t want to interrupt your work.” Stan smiled at her again. _Work,_ he thought to himself. _Fuck, I’ve got to-_ But before his thoughts could get away from him, someone rang the doorbell.

“I’ll get it,” Stan said. He kissed her cheek and went to the front door. Mike was pulling himself up, holding his head in his hand. He looked up and smiled at Stan.

“Morning,” Mike mumbled and Stan waved. He unlocked the door and opened it. Ben and Bev stood in front of him with a large bouquet of flowers.

“Stan!” Ben said but Bev just pushed her way into his arms, hugging him tightly. He pulled her close, smiling down at her.

“You’re early,” Stan said. “I haven’t even gotten dressed yet.”

“Someone was a little eager to get on the road,” Bev said looking up at her husband who blushed.

“I didn’t want to be late,” Ben said sheepishly.

“It’s ok,” Stan said. “You can come to IHOP with us!” He let go of Bev and looked down at her for a moment before he realized he was still holding the pregnancy test. He tried to put the stick in his pocket, but Bev cocked her head.

“Whatcha got there, Stanny?” Bev asked. Stan blushed.

“Uh,” he said. He didn’t want to say it was nothing, because this was Huge, but he kind of wanted to wait till everyone was together to tell them. He thought about how his mom’s face would look when she found out he didn’t tell her first, but then he just smirked. _If she wanted to be a part of my life, she’d be here now,_ he thought to himself. While he was distracted, Bev grabbed the test and squealed in delight when she figured out what it was.

“Oh my gawd! Congratulations!” She pulled him into another tight hug. “Where’s Patty?”

“What is it?” Ben asked as Patty came out of their room in her robe.

“Patty’s pregnant,” Stan said, beaming a little.

“Why am I not surprised you couldn’t even keep it to yourself for more than five minutes, Stanley Uris,” Patty teased as Bev pushed past him to hug Patty.

“Congratulations, man,” Ben said pulling Stan close.

“Thanks,” Stan said. Mike got up and wandered over.

“What’s going on?” Mike asked.

“Patty’s pregnant,” Stan said again, smiling widely. Each time he said it, something twisted inside of him, something he couldn’t figure out if it was fear or excitement. _It’s probably both,_ he told himself.

“Oh my gawd, congratulations!” Mike yelled pulling Stan into a tight hug. Richie slammed the guest bedroom door open and came out in a brown t-shirt and rainbow boxers. 

“What the _fuck_ is going on out here?” Richie asked as he shoved his glass on. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” Everyone laughed.

“I’m pregnant,” Patty said as and Richie just kind of stared at her. Eddie pushed past his husband. Eddie was wearing a tank top, and some sweats that were a little too big and Stan suspected that they were Richie’s.

“Are you serious?” Eddie asked. “Congratulations!” He pulled Patty into a tight hug. “Hey, Bev.” Bev laughed and Richie came over to Patty, a weird smile on his face.

“So what are you going to name the little parasite?” Richie asked. Eddie turned and glared at him as Patty just laughed.

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie ignored him.

“I think ‘Richie’ is a good name,” Richie said, and Stan and Patty exchanged looks, giggling a little.

“You’re so predictable,” Stan said and Richie made an offended noise.

“Me? Predictable? As if,” Richie said, pretending to be offended. “Pats, can you believe what Staniel called me?”

“To be fair, we did agree you suggesting we name our child after you would be the first thing you would say,” Patty said. “I guess we forgot to factor in the ‘parasite’ jokes.” Everyone laughed and Richie rolled his eyes, grinning widely.

A few minutes later, Stan sighed. “I’m hungry,” he said. “Let’s get ready and go get some IHOP.”

“Pancakes, yippee!” Richie said. “Let me go find my pants.” He rushed back into his room and tugged them on without closing the door. Everyone laughed, and they all split up to get dressed.

After closing the door, Patty tugged off her robe and pyjamas. Stan smiled at her as he watched her pull on a dress. Her stomach was still so flat, but he knew there was something amazing in there. Stan walked over to her and helped her with her buttons in the back. He leaned closer and kissed her shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Stan whispered as he slid his arms around her stomach.

“I love you, too, Stan,” Patty said as she rested her hand on Stan’s. “I’m looking forward to sharing the next part of our lives together.” Stan smiled into her soft hair.

_The next part of their lives._ Stan could hardly believe this was really happening. He was graduating and his wife was pregnant. He was going to get a job working with birds and he was going to have a kid.

He was going to be a dad.

Patty sighed in his arms, bringing him back to the moment. Stan smiled and kissed her neck. He got dressed quickly, pulling on some dress slacks and a button up white shirt.

When they came out, Richie was pacing. He and Eddie were in the middle of an argument.

“Oh, shut up,” Eddie told him. “Today’s not about you.” Richie rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his husband’s neck.

“Don’t you know, love, every day is about me,” Richie said and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Bill’s Uber is pulling up now. How are we going to do this?” Mike asked as he looked up from his phone.

“I call driving Stan’s car!” Richie yelled shooting his hand up into the air.

“Not on your life,” Stan said and everyone laughed.

“Mike and Bill can ride with us, you two can have custody of Richie and Eddie,” Bev said.

“Hey!” Eddie groused. “You make it sound like both of us are immature when everyone knows it’s just Richie!” Richie elbowed his husband as everyone laughed.

“Yeah, well, you did marry the fool,” Bill said as he came in through the open door. Everyone laughed again and Mike pushed through the group. He kissed Bill and leaned into him.

Stan smiled at them. At his friends. It was so nice to have everyone there. It hadn’t been that long since they’d all gotten together, but it always seemed like forever, this time was no different. Stan followed them all out to the cars and got in the driver’s seat of his own. He took a deep breath as he started up his car. Even though they were all there, it still felt like there was something missing, that _someone_ was missing.

_I wish my dad was here,_ Stan thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. Stan sighed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d thought about his dad like that. They’d pretty much stopped talking when Stan told him he was switching from accounting to biology when he was in undergrad. They’d gotten in a huge fight and his dad stopped paying for his tuition. Stan thought he was going to have to drop out until Mike helped him apply for scholarships and financial aid. Stan sighed again as he pulled into the IHOP parking lot. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for his friends. Patty took his hand and squeezed after Stan parked.

“Love you,” Patty said as the others got out. Stan smiled at her.

“Love you, too,” Stan said. They got out and went into the restaurant. There was a sign that said kids ate free before 4 pm. Soon that would be something he would be able to use.

Because he was going to be a dad.

He wondered what his own dad had felt when he’d learned his mom was pregnant with him. Was he excited? Nervous? If he’d been excited, when did that feeling change? All dads were proud when they found out they were going to have a kid right? Clearly his dad’s opinion had changed, Stan thought to himself. He wondered what made parents care more about what they thought their children _should be_ than what their kids _wanted to be_.

Someone bumped into him, and Stan looked up at Richie. Both of them followed their others to a large table.

“You ok?” Richie asked and Stan nodded.

“Just thinking about my dad,” Stan admitted and Richie sighed, squeezing his friend’s shoulder. They followed the others to the table.

“He’s not coming?” Richie asked. Stan shook his head and shrugged a little.

“It’s ok,” Stan said. “I don’t expect him to understand.” Richie sighed as they waited for the others to get settled.

“It still sucks, Stanny,” Richie said. “But don’t worry. Your daddy is still here and loves you very much.” He winked at Stan who just shook his head, sighing.

“You are not my daddy, Richie Tozier,” Stan said and both of them laughed as they sat down.

“Of course I’m not. Bill is,” Richie said. They both looked over at Bill and laughed, crashing into each other.

“Oh my gawd,” Stan said.

“What’s so funny?” Bill asked. Richie and Stan laughed harder.

“Nothing,” Stan said as the others turned to look at them. He shook his head, no, still snorting with laughter.

“You being inappropriate again, sweetie?” Eddie asked as he opened his menu.

“Always,” Richie said and Stan squeezed Richie’s knee.

When the others were distracted, Stan leaned over to Richie. “Thanks for being there for me.”

“Always, Staniel,” Richie said. He leaned over and kissed Stan’s cheek as Stan opened his menu. Stan smiled a little.

After breakfast, they all went back to Stan and Patty’s. They all flopped on the couch and floor, sitting close, all of them tangled together. They put on _Parks and Rec_ reruns as they all sat around talking. Stan leaned into his wife as he flopped his legs over Bill’s. Bill held tightly to his legs to keep them from falling off his lap as they sat there watching TV. Patty stroked Stan’s soft curls, and he dozed lightly.

At eleven-thirty, Stan untangled himself from the others to leave. Everyone wished him luck, and Patty walked him out to the car. She kissed his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Patty said.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” Stan said. Patty smiled and kissed him again.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Patty said. Stan kissed her again. He got in the car and drove off. It was the first time he’d been alone since he found out he was going to be a dad.

He was going to be a dad.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t care what the gender of the baby was, he just wanted them to be healthy. He wanted them to have a better childhood than he did. He made a silent promise to the baby that he would always be proud of them, always support them, no matter what.

“Unless you try to be a facist,” Stan said to himself aloud as he pulled into one of the school’s free parking lots. After parking and grabbing his graduation robes, he got out and walked to the stadium the ceremony was being held in. There were a lot of people milling about, some alone but more with their families. Stan wondered if he should call Patty but then shook it off. There wasn’t enough time. He pulled out his phone anyway. He opened his texting app and looked down at his messages to his friends and the unanswered one to his dad. He sighed and put his phone away as he went to check in.

The ceremony seemed to take forever, but Stan couldn’t stop grinning. Everyone else’s excitement was contagious and his friends kept sending him creep shots of himself. When he got his diploma and hood, the Losers and his wife screamed loudly even though they weren’t supposed to. Stan smiled and waved up at them. They cheered louder and Stan blushed as he walked off the stage.

When it was finally over, Stan didn’t bother with the stairs, just climbed up rails into the stands to get to his family. They all pulled him close, hugging him so tight they almost fell over. They all laughed as they pulled apart, all of them telling Stan how proud of him they were. Patty held tightly to his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

Eventually they left and went back to Stan’s and ordered pizza. They were all staying the night at Stan’s. He wasn’t sure who suggested they make a pillow fort, but one minute his living room was nice and neat, and the next his coffee table had been pushed aside and the guest mattress and his own mattress were on the floor. Many of them were propping up blankets and sheets as others collected pillows.

Stan looked at Patty who didn’t seem to mind and was in fact helping them get all the extra blankets and pillows. She came over to him and slid her arm around his waist.

“We may almost be 30, but put us in the same room, and we’re 13 again,” Stan said. He wondered if he would do this with his kids, if they would do this with their friends. And then he wished so fucking desperately that his kid would have friends at least half as good as his.

“I like your friends,” Patty said. “I like how you are with them. You’re so much more relaxed, so much more _you_.” She turned to look at her husband as a tear slid down his cheek. “Stan?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Stan lied. “Just something in my eye. I’m gonna go wash it out.” He pulled away from her and went towards the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” Patty asked.

“No, no thank you,” Stan said. “I’m fine.” He went into the kitchen and took several deep breaths.

“Get it together, Stan,” he told himself as he wiped away his tears and went to the sink. After taking off his glasses, he turned the water on and splashed his face with cold water. His phone beeped in his pocket. He put his glasses back on, and pulled out his phone. He had a text message from his dad.

_Dad 5:37 pm: Hey, sorry, things have been crazy. I know I should have gotten back to you sooner, but your mother and I were on a cruise, and it would have cost us too much to text you. We watched the live stream, and we are both very proud of you, Stanley. You’ll do great things with your life, we’re sure of it. We love you very much. Call us when you have some time._

Stan stared down at his phone. He’d texted his dad the graduation details over a month ago, and there’d been nothing but radio silence from them. If it weren’t for Facebook, he would have worried something had happened to them. He took a deep breath, his hands shaking. He jumped and dropped his phone when someone came up behind him.

“Hey, Stan, you ok?” Eddie asked as Stan bent down and picked up his phone.

“I’m fine,” Stan said quickly. “I’m fine.” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re a fucking liar,” Eddie accused and Stan sighed.

“Eddie, please,” Stan said. Eddie grabbed his phone and read the text message, frowning.

“What a fucking dick!” Eddie said. “What the fuck is your dad’s problem?” Stan sighed.

“I don’t think he’s ever gotten over what happened at my bar mitzvah and that I’m not in what he considers a respectable profession,” Stan explained. Eddie huffed.

“Doesn’t your dad understand how much cooler birds are than numbers?” Eddie asked looking down at the phone. Stan smiled at him a little and sighed. “I’m sorry your dad is such a fucking asshole.”

“I am too,” Stan said and took a deep breath. Stan chewed on his lip. “What do you think changed?” Stan asked. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, I’m going to have a kid and I’m so excited and ready to support my kid. My dad must have felt the same thing.” He paused. “What changed? How do I- How do I not become him?” Eddie’s face softened a little.

“I don’t know what changed for your dad, but I know you’re not your dad. You’re going to be such a good dad.” Eddie paused. “I know you’re going to be a good dad because you always help take such good care of us. You support us. I don’t know what we would be without you.” Stan licked his lips.

“What if all parents start off with good intentions and then lose it somewhere along the way?” Stan asked. Eddie sighed.

“I can tell you, without a doubt, even parents who continue to have good intentions can still royally fuck up,” Eddie said and Stan sighed.

“Thanks, Eddie, that’s so helpful,” Stan said and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be such a better parent than all of ours combined, and if you go down the wrong path, I’ll be there to pull you back,” Eddie said. Stan nodded and another tear slid down his cheek. He pushed up his glasses with one hand and held his hand over his eyes. Eddie pulled him into a tight hug, tugging Stan’s head down onto his shoulder. Eddie rubbed his back and let Stan cry himself out. After a bit, someone came in and Stan looked over at them, his glasses hanging weirdly on his face.

“You ok, Staniel?” Richie asked softly as he came closer. Eddie started to wave him away as Stan signalled for him to come closer. Richie huffed and came up behind Stan, hugging him into a Stan sandwich with Eddie on the other side. Stan slid his hand back awkwardly, pulling Richie closer.

“Is this about your fuckwit dad again?” Richie asked and Eddie huffed. Stan smiled a little into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Kind of,” Stan said. Richie paused for a moment.

“Are you worried you’re going to end up like your dad?” Richie asked and Stan stiffened. Richie squeezed him a little tighter. “You listen to me, Stanley Uris,” Richie whispered into his ear. “We have been friends almost our whole lives and you have taken better care of me than my own dad. You are going to be a great dad.” Richie paused as Stan just stood there staring at his kitchen sink. “And if you aren’t, I’ll kick your ass.” Stan laughed as Eddie reached up and tried to smack his husband in the back of the head but accidentally got the side of his face. “Rude,” Richie complained.

“Yeah, Richie, you are rude,” Eddie said as Stan sighed between them. They squeezed him again before pulling back to look up at him. Stan wiped his cheek.

“Thanks, guys,” he said leaning over to get a tissue. He blew his nose loudly.

“Feeling better?” Richie asked, squeezing his shoulder. Stan nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m doing better,” Stan said.

“You’re going to be a great dad, unlike your fucking suck ass one,” Richie said again. “Just remember, your daddy will always love you.” Eddie made a weird squeak making Stan and Richie laugh.

“Did you just-” Eddie started and Richie pulled his husband close, kissing him.

“Of course not,” Richie said. “Bill is daddy to all of us.” Eddie groaned and dropped his head down.

“If Bill is daddy, does that mean Mike is mommy?” Stan asked and Richie laughed loudly. Eddie groaned again.

“You two are ridiculous,” Eddie said. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He opened it but before he could take a drink, Richie grabbed it and took a long swallow. He belched loudly.

“Thanks, babe,” Richie said as Eddie huffed. Patty came in and just looked at all of them.

“Did the party move in here?” She asked as she went to Stan. He pulled her close and kissed her hair.

“Hi,” he whispered as Eddie got another beer and Richie attempted to take that one as well. They began bickering and Patty, smiling, sighed, resting her head on Stan’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Are you doing ok?” Patty asked. It was Stan’s turn to sigh.

“I’m a little worried,” Stan admitted. Patty looked up at him. “I’m just worried I’m not going to be a good dad.” Patty smiled up at him gently. She leaned up and kissed his mouth.

“You’re going to be a great dad,” she murmured. “I love you. We’ll get through this together.” Stan smiled a little. He looked up as the rest of his friends came in, all of them talking loudly and grabbing drinks.

“Yeah,” Stan said resting his head on hers. “We will.”


End file.
